And so the psychopath fell in love with the Sociopath
by Milly Munson
Summary: Dallas King is the new student from the United Kingdom, and is all he wants is to be accepted at his new school. He meets Pete who soon becomes one of his best friends, maybe one of his only friends… and then he meet him, he's just like Dallas and they're both broken. Maybe together they can find peace? (eventual MaleOC/GarySmith) EventualGreaserOC


He stared at the school with distaste, bag slung over his shoulder and jean jacket hung over his other arm. He watched as his Grandmother drove away, and with a heavy sigh, the teen walked through the main gates taking in the sights of the school. Despite its rundown appearance, it was clear to him that the school certainly did not lack in school spirit. Making his way into the main school building, and eventually finding the main office, he looked down at the receptionist, whom had a sour look upon her face,  
"Hello?"  
The woman looked up, eyes scanning the boy's entire being, she sighed, "Are you the Hopkins boy or the King boy?"  
"King" replied he, leaning against the desk, the woman pushed him off and hold him to go talk to the head, Dr Crabblesnitch, mumbling to herself about how perfect he was and how she now had to go and pick up the Hopkins boy from the main gates. Walking into the office, King was invited or rather instructed to sit down. Dr Crabblesnitch had papers scattering his desk,  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr King" he said while browsing through the papers which King took as his file, "you have a good record boy, no sign of foul play or expulsions from previous schools. I take it that you've settled in well with your Grandmother?"  
King shrugged, "yeah, I did, until someone decided it was the school year again"  
Crabblesnitch gave him a pointed look, "There's a spare bed in room 3, the room right by the boys dormitories door. You'll be sharing with the new boy Hopkins."  
King nodded and got to his feet, Crabblesnitch handed him a folder for which he presumed was his timetable, map and other necessities. King made his way towards the door,  
"Oh and King?"  
"Yes Dr Crabblesnitch?"  
"You're uniform can be bought from the uniform shop downstairs"  
"Yes sir"

Now clad in a white shirt and black pants, King shrugged on his jean jacket, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, his bag lying open on the un-kept floor. Turning on the tap, the boy through some water on his face, and through blurred eyes he could see someone scoot out of the bathroom, looking down at his bag, King searched for his bag for any missing stuff. Cursing when he noticed that his wallet had gone, cursing out loud, King slung his bag over his shoulder again, and made his way out towards the boy's dorms muttering darkly under his breath. Once there, King walked straight into something, or rather someone. 'Jesus' he thought to himself, 'could this day get any worse?'  
"Alright look man, I'm sorry!" he held up his hands in defence, what he was met with was a frightened face, "D-Don't worry about it." The younger boy held out his hand, "I'm Pete, Pete Kowalski" his face graced a slight smile. Smiling back, King shook the younger kids hand, "Well hey Pete, I'm Dallas King. It's good to meet you"

Pete perked up suddenly as if startled by something, "So er, Dallas. Which room you in?"  
"Room 5" Dallas told him, Pete pointed to the door that Dallas was standing right next to, 'Well that was an easy find' Dallas thought with a grin that seemed to put Pete off a bit. Walking into the room, he was met by the sight of a skin head boy lounging on a bed, thinking it be better not to say anything to the other guy, Dallas walked past throwing his bags on the floor and sitting on his own bed. His day couldn't get any worse, could it? Being dropped off at a boarding school in a completely new city and country, not seeing his old friends until next year and getting his wallet stolen, and on top of that, he'd already spotted over three rats in the dorm, and if there were rats about, Dallas was certain that the place wasn't as clean as he had first hoped. He glanced over at the other boy, "I'm Dallas" he said, hoping to spark up a conversation, the other boy looked over at him, a judging glare shining in his eyes, he was trying to work out Dallas, figuring out if he were friend or foe. "I'm Jimmy" he said finally. "You new here too?" he asked  
Dallas nodded, "yep and foreign" he added with a laugh, "We should stick together perhaps?" Dallas through in, he could see Jimmy look at him with a bewildered look, "No offence kid, but no"  
"Why not?"  
Jimmy pulled a face, "Just… because alright kid, now back off"  
Grumbling to himself, Dallas sat cross legged on his bed catching sight at the doorway where the boy from earlier, the one in the pink shirt, Pete, if Dallas recalled his name correctly, stood peeking in.  
"Hey how you doing? You must be the new kid, I'm Pete, Pete Kowalski"  
"Jimmy Hopkins" the skinhead replied, going on to Pete about how he shouldn't ask how he was doing. Rolling his eyes, Dallas reached into his bag and pulled out a book, a manual on motorbikes.  
"Yeah, I've been expelled from anywhere half way decent. Cause I'm really bad, give up the tough guy act pal!" came a voice, followed by sarcastic clapping. Looking up from his book, Dallas was suddenly interested, the boy who just walked in looked older, if only by a few months than the others in the room, wearing a teal pullover and dark pants, his hair was short cut and a scar was present over his right eye.  
Jimmy started asking what the guy's problem was, to which the other started ticking off on his fingers a few points that Dallas found quite humorous. The laugh bringing the guys attention over to him,  
"And who might you be?"  
Dallas sat up, placing his book on his bed and eventually getting to his feet, he held out his hand, "I'm Dallas King, British, OCD ridden, and said to be Psychopath, anything else?"  
The other boy smirked, grasping onto Dallas' hand and giving him a firm handshake, "Gary Smith, ADD sufferer and supposes Sociopath" the last bit was said under his breath. He turned back towards Pete and Jimmy, Pete began walking over towards me, before being grabbed on the shoulder by Gary,  
"Oh" he said with a smirk, "I see you've met the dorms mascot. Ladies and Gentleman I give you Femme-boy, the girliest boy in school" he shoved Pete forward, the younger boy stumbling  
"Petey" Gary continued waving his hand in a mocking manner, "Don't you have some imaginary friends to go annoy?"  
"Actually" Dallas said, walking over and grabbing Petey's arm, "He said he wanted to show me the school, isn't that right Pete?"  
Pete nodded, "Yeah Gary why don't you leave me alone?"  
Gary started laughing to himself, rolling his eyes and mocking Pete. Slinging his arm over Jimmy's shoulders he mentioned he was going to show Jimmy the sights and that he'd catch Petey later, whatever that mean exactly was obviously a threat down to the look of horror that was present on Pete's face.  
"Oh and before I forget _Dally_" he said the name spitting, "I believe this is yours?"  
A small rectangular object was thrown in his direction, he caught it, just barely and gazed down at it in shock,  
"My wallet!"  
Pete looked over at me, "Huh?"  
Dallas shook his head, and sank to his knees in hysterics.


End file.
